<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk and Horny by Kaname84, TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479012">Drunk and Horny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84'>Kaname84</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KawaBoruWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boruto gets drunk, Funny, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kawaboruweek, kawaboruweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawaki has to save his blond trouble maker from himself after a celebration of Boruto’s victory. He knew his boyfriend could hold his alcohol, but he had really gone all out tonight and reached a level he hadn’t encountered before. (Pain and Gain/Live and Learn oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KawaBoruWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk and Horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> KanaTyy collaboration  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>KawaBoru Week: Day Four</b>
</p><p><b>Prompt</b>: Drinks</p><p><b>Rating</b>: M (contains explicit sexual content)</p><p><b>Work count</b>: 4,000</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Drunk and Horny</b>
</p><p>"He's later than usual." Kawaki said to Himawari as they sat in his living room, watching a movie while they waited on Boruto to get home.</p><p>His game had ended over three hours ago. He was going to dinner with his teammates which was what he normally did after his games while Kawaki came home with the kids. Himawari had decided to come hang out with him and spend time with the kids, but they'd been sleeping for a couple hours now.</p><p>"It was a big win." Himawari mused. "Maybe the party is running a little longer than normal?"</p><p>"Maybe." Kawaki sighed, checking his phone. He hadn't heard anything from Boruto since he'd left the game and he was starting to get a little worried. His worry only worsened when he suddenly got a call from Shikadai.</p><p>That was strange.</p><p>"Hello?" Kawaki answered, concern filling him.</p><p>"I can't do it." Shikadai sighed from the other end of the line. "He's reached a whole new level of drunk . . . I've never seen him like this before."</p><p>"What the fuck?" Kawaki was on his feet then. "What's going on?"</p><p>Shikadai sighed. "Boruto's-stop that! Boruto get down from-oh my god I'm not sober enough for this shit. Please come and get him, someone needs to stop this mess."</p><p>"Where is he?" Kawaki asked quickly, already going to grab his keys. He had his wallet in his pocket. Himawari furrowed her brow as she watched him.</p><p>"We're at the bar down the street."</p><p>"Alright." Kawaki hung up the phone and turned to look at Himawari. "I have to go pick up your brother. Now."</p><p>She frowned, but nodded. "Okay. I'll be here and hold down the fort."</p><p>Nodding quickly, Kawaki said nothing else as he left. He got in the car and wasted no time in getting to the bar. He sent a quick text to Shikadai but when he didn't get an immediate response, he got out of the car and walked inside. He was ready to get Boruto and get back home. Boruto was yelling at Metal while Shikadai stood between them, Metal raising his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"Take that back you, you, I unfriend you!" Boruto slurred.</p><p>Kawaki rolled his eyes as he walked over to them and laid his hand on Boruto's shoulder. "Boruto."</p><p>"Oh, Kawaki! Finally someone who'll take my side." Boruto said. "Tell Metal I'm not blond."</p><p>"Boruto…" Kawaki sighed. "You're blond as fuck."</p><p>Boruto gasped and then pouted. "No 'm not. Give me a mirror . . . I'll prove it. I know my colors."</p><p>"No, we're leaving. You're drunk." Kawaki said, unwilling to let Boruto cause a scene, at least not while he was around.</p><p>"Fucking please." Shikadai mumbled.</p><p>"No! Don't go, Kawaki!" Boruto begged and threw his arms around him.</p><p>"You're going too, idiot." He huffed. "Come on."</p><p>Boruto seemed to calm at that, for the time being. "Okay. Bye guys! Kawaki, where are we going?"</p><p>Kawaki started pulling him along before responding. "Home." He muttered, hoping they would get there without any issues but he wasn't sure with the way Boruto was stumbling with every step.</p><p>Boruto went along happily, willing to go anywhere with Kawaki. "Home, I've been there." He stated proudly.</p><p>"Oh fucking hell… how much did you drink?" Kawaki scoffed as they made it outside.</p><p>"Drink? I didn't drink." Boruto insisted. "I know I was at a party, but damn. I don't drink, I just . . . hey, Kawaki . . . are you taking me home? You said you wouldn't leave so you have to go too. You're going too, right?"</p><p>Eyes rolling in annoyance as well as amusement, Kawaki led Boruto to the car and opened the door for him. He couldn't even respond. Instead of getting in the car, Boruto pouted at him until Kawaki groaned. "Boruto, get in the fucking car."</p><p>"No." He said stubbornly. "We have to go together . . . we have to. Why don't you want to go with me?"</p><p>"Asshole, I'm driving you. We live together. Where the hell else will I go?"</p><p>Boruto thought about that for a moment and then suddenly his eyes widened. "Shit . . . I married your ass!"</p><p>"You damn sure did." Kawaki snorted. "Now get in before I hurt your ass."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just found out we're married and we live together . . . you can't say you're gonna fuck me out of nowhere." Boruto told him.</p><p>Kawaki pushed him into the car and leaned in, buckling him in. "That's not what the fuck I said. And by the way, we also have two kids." He said before stepping back and slamming the door.</p><p>All that could be heard next was Boruto's muffled voice. "I have babies?!"</p><p>Getting in the car with a heavy sigh, Kawaki looked over at Boruto as he started the car. "Are you doing drugs? And don't you lie to me. Married or not, I will kick your ass."</p><p>"Fuck you, I'm a father now, I can't do drugs." Boruto scoffed. "And 'm not a liar . . . so rude . . . plus you keep talking about my ass."</p><p>"I haven't said anything about your fucking ass. Shit." Kawaki snapped. "I'm not taking you home, no way in hell. I need to call Himawari." He grumbled as he dug his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>Boruto frowned. "You're not? But whyyyyy, Kawakiiiiiiii." He whined. "I wanna see my babies."</p><p>"Your babies are sleeping." He said as he dialed Himawari's number and raised the phone to his ear. She answered on the first ring and Kawaki sighed. "Sorry, but I'm not taking Boruto to the house. I'll just get us a room or something because he's fucked up. Must be on drugs or some shit. I will not let his ass be around my kids."</p><p>"Your kids? Those are my babies, Kawaki. Sleeping at home in their little beds. . . . I miss them." Boruto complained. "Maybe they don't want to see me . . ."</p><p>"Okay . . . yeah, I'll leave him to you." Himawari said. "I'll let you handle . . . all of that."</p><p>"Alright, see you in the morning." Kawaki said before hanging up, not really sure how to deal with Boruto. He'd only been drunk around him a few times, and never close to how he was now.</p><p>"It's all coming back to me now." Boruto went on. "Yeah . . . yeah. Oh, I did drink, fuuuuuuuuck. Why did I drink? Why do I drink? It only gets me drunk . . . 'm drunk, I think."</p><p>"Oh, you're fucking drunk alright." Kawaki laughed then. "You were celebrating, remember?"</p><p>Boruto nodded his head and wagged his finger. "That's right . . . that's what happened. Wait, how did you know? You were there? I didn't see you? Unless . . . did I blackout?"</p><p>"You don't remember your game? I was there… so were the kids."</p><p>"I was there." Boruto agreed. "I think I . . . I did see you and the kids. Then . . . I went to celebrate. Had some drinks . . . . had a lot of drinks . . . how many drinks did I have? Shit, I don't knooooooow."</p><p>Kawaki shook his head but smiled fondly. "A helluva lot." He mused. "It's okay, you played hard tonight and deserved it… but try not to overdo it in the future, so you can go home. Okay?"</p><p>"Hmmmm, okay, Ki." Boruto grinned.</p><p>They finally made it to the hotel that Kawaki decided they would stay at. He parked the car and looked at Boruto, wondering what the hell he was going to do with him. He couldn't leave him in the car while he got a room, Boruto was so drunk he could get out and wander off or something. Taking him inside would probably be a hot mess too, but he'd prefer not to let him out of his sight.</p><p>"You good?" He asked hesitantly as he cut the engine and pulled the keys out.</p><p>"I can hold my liquor." Boruto assured and then stared at the car door. "What the . . . who closed this door?"</p><p>"Shit." Kawaki muttered as he got out of the car and walked around to open Boruto's door. He couldn't get him into that room soon enough. "Please don't embarrass me… or yourself. For fuck's sake, everybody knows who you are."</p><p>"I'm not embarrassing and those stalkers need to stay out of my life." Boruto grumbled. "It's their fault I don't get to go home and see the kids."</p><p>"They're fans, not stalkers and it's your fault for getting drunk off your ass. Let's go." Kawaki waved him to come on, eager to get inside.</p><p>Boruto shook his head. "No."</p><p>"Boruto." Kawaki growled. "Get the fuck out, right now."</p><p>"No." He said again, pouting. "I'm not leaving."</p><p>Hand running through his hair in frustration, Kawaki took a deep breath to calm himself before he got ugly. "Don't you want to go inside, get in bed and sleep that shit off?"</p><p>"I want to go home, but I'm not allowed to. And you said . . . you said I'm embarrassing and blond." Boruto mumbled. "I'll just stay here. You should come back inside."</p><p>"You do realize you're in the car right?"</p><p>He blinked a few times before looking around. " . . . . . . When did I get here?"</p><p>"Let's talk about it when we get a room. Come on… please?"</p><p>"Alriiiight." He whined and shakily stood, finally getting out of the car. "We're going to a room? That's far. Uh, I don't know if I can make it. Carry me?"</p><p>"Hell no. I'm not fucking carrying your ass, you're already going to be making a scene just walking in." Kawaki snapped and wrapped his arm around Boruto's waist. "You can fucking walk."</p><p>Boruto jumped at his touch. "Hey! Don't start getting handsy, 'm not that drunk!"</p><p>"I'm helping your drunk ass walk. Shit. And if I want to get handsy I will. I married you so I could fuck you all the time. Anytime. Got it?"</p><p>"You bastard! I knew there was something off here, I'm getting back in the car!" Boruto yelled and tried to turn around.</p><p>"You're really starting to piss me off." Kawaki said, tugging Boruto along with him. "Act like you got some damn sense."</p><p>Boruto groaned and focused on walking. "You . . . I've got words to say, just wait til I remember them."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>They walked into the front lobby, Kawaki struggling to hold Boruto up straight where he wouldn't look as drunk as he actually was, but it wasn't helping. The lady at the desk kept giving them suspicious looks, but kept her comments to herself and it was a good damn thing because Kawaki wasn't in the mood. When they finally made it to their room Kawaki breathed a sigh of relief and released Boruto. He couldn't even deal with him like this, not sober. It was too fucking much.</p><p>"I got it, I got it." Boruto said as he stumbled onto the bed. "I know why I was drinking. I was celebrating my win, I won! I was having a great time . . . why'd I leave? No, wait. That guy at the bar was talking shit . . . going on about his ex-wife. It got me thinking . . . Ki, I don't want to separate." He whined, now suddenly close to tears.</p><p>"Boruto." Kawaki sighed as he came to sit on the bed. "We're not going to separate. Ever. No matter what anybody else is going through, we'll be okay."</p><p>"Really? You promise?" Boruto asked. "Even . . . even though I'm blond?"</p><p>"Yeah, I promise… especially because you're blond." Kawaki laughed.</p><p>Boruto beamed at him and made grabby hands. "Kiiiiiiiiiii." He cooed happily.</p><p>"Thought you didn't want to get handsy." Kawaki grinned as he moved to flick Boruto across his nose. "Sorry, but none of that. Go to sleep, drunk ass."</p><p>"Ow! What'd you do that for? No one got handsy . . . I would've remembered." Boruto said.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kawaki laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, no handsy. Just sleep."</p><p>Boruto crawled over and plopped down next to him, laying his head on his chest. "What was that? 'I want to get handsy?' Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Boruto smirked, strangely sober all of a sudden as his hand made itselfs acquainted with Kawaki's dick.</p><p>"Whoa, what the fuck?" Kawaki grabbed Boruto's hand. "What are you trying?"</p><p>"What? You're the one who said you married me so you could fuck me. So do it." Boruto told him and tried to move his hand again.</p><p>Kawaki didn't know what to do. Boruto was so fucking drunk, it probably wasn't the best idea to be fucking him right now. But at the same time, he really wanted to fuck him. "That is true… but you're really drunk and must be exhausted after your game. I don't want you passing out in the middle of it so you might as well just pass out now."</p><p>"Bastard, why are you telling me no? 'M not gonna pass out." Boruto huffed. "Come on, just for a bit? A fast one? I know you can make it happen, your cock is the best."</p><p>"What if you do pass out though?" Kawaki asked as he rolled over on top of him. "If you do I'll be so pissed."</p><p>Boruto wasted no time in returning his hand to Kawaki's dick. "Then finish anyway, I don't care. I did marry your ass."</p><p>"As if I would fucking do that." Kawaki growled and grinded his hips down. "Either you're gonna pass out or you're not. Which is it?"</p><p>"I told you I wasn't going to, but you didn't believe me." Boruto scowled. "If you think I'm going to pass out then why don't you make sure I don't?"</p><p>Eyes darkening at the challenge, Kawaki's hands moved to slide up Boruto's stomach, taking his shirt up along the way. "I'm pretty confident in my abilities."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>"Lean up." Kawaki ordered and Boruto was quick to oblige, allowing Kawaki to pull his shirt off. He kept his eyes locked on Boruto's making sure he was good and alert. He seemed so, watching Kawaki with blue eyes full of lust. "So quiet… it's not like you."</p><p>"I'm . . . oh god, I'm so fucking sober for this." Boruto said, excited. "I just wanna . . . Ki, make me so loud."</p><p>"Shit, you're so fucking drunk." Kawaki couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry though, I got you."</p><p>Kawaki's hands moved to the button on Boruto's jeans and he quickly got them undone and off of him, taking his briefs along the way. He was already hard, in a daze, ready to be thoroughly fucked and Kawaki was ready to please him.</p><p>While Boruto laid still and watched quietly, Kawaki stood on his feet and tugged off his shirt before removing his own pants. The way Boruto's breathing picked up at the sight of him had Kawaki's dick hard as fuck. He climbed back over him, for the first time in his life feeling uncertain of where to start or what to do. He didn't know why… what had come over him, but he was at a loss. Honestly, he just wasn't prepared. It was so unusual for them to be in a situation such as this. Boruto was so drunk he wasn't even himself… and neither of them prepared to have each other.</p><p>Boruto could see the hesitation in Kawaki's eyes and he cupped his face. "Ki. It's okay. I want it- want you."</p><p>Kawaki rested his forehead against Boruto's, exhaling a deep breath. "I know." He always did and yet for some reason, Kawaki felt so torn. This was definitely unusual. It wasn't like him, but this wasn't like Boruto either. If they fucked and come morning Boruto didn't remember it, he would definitely be pissed. "Why… why doesn't it feel right?" He felt the need to ask, because even he didn't understand.</p><p>Boruto hummed and let his hands fall to Kawaki's shoulders. "Hmmmm . . . because I'm drunk?" He chuckled. "Probably. Yeah, I am. Is it . . . . you don't want to? Not like this?"</p><p>"No." Kawaki shook his head. "It's not that… I do… I really fucking do. But," He trailed off and sighed, he couldn't explain it because he didn't know.</p><p>"Butt? Still talking about my ass . . . ." Boruto mused. "I wanna do it, though if you don't want to we can do it in the morning?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head, rolling his hips and making their erections rub against one another. "Now."</p><p>Boruto moaned. "I-I, I don't know what to say. I can't change anything about the situation, Ki. I don't have drunk powers . . . I think."</p><p>"That's okay." Kawaki hummed and crawled up Boruto's body so that he was straddling his arms, his dick in his face. "Suck me, I need to be good and wet if I'm gonna fuck you."</p><p>"Oh shit." Boruto breathed and licked his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Give it to me."</p><p>He opened his mouth as Kawaki pushed his hips forward, his cock easily going past Boruto's lips and down his throat. A low rumble of a growl sounded from Kawaki at the hot, wet feel of Boruto's mouth surrounding him. He needed it, it felt so good and he couldn't help but rock his hips, enjoying the feel of it. Boruto closed his eyes as he relished the taste of his husband. One hand came up to Kawaki's ass, encouraging his thrusts while the other started stroking his neglected member.</p><p>"Mm, Boruto." Kawaki groaned, trying to refrain from moving too deep or too hard, but it was damn near impossible not to when it felt like heaven and Boruto could take him so easily. "Shit."</p><p>Boruto moaned again at the praise as well from the feel of his own hand. He began to knead Kawaki's ass as he worked his tongue, now focused on sucking rather than just getting him wet.</p><p>"Stop touching yourself." Kawaki breathed, not too far gone to know that Boruto wouldn't last long.</p><p>Boruto's hand froze and he looked up at him, eyes pleading. He was so fucking cute Kawaki couldn't stand it.</p><p>"Is that how you want to come? By your own hand?"</p><p>That wasn't how he wasn't to come. Not at all, but he was feeling so desperate. It was impossible for him to keep touching himself though. He didn't want it to end and yet, he wanted Kawaki.</p><p>"You want me to fuck you, right?" Kawaki hummed deeply at his dick being swallowed by Boruto.</p><p>Boruto's hands gripped his thighs and his eyes glazed over. He clenched his own thighs together in want, he wanted it so bad. It was hard, but Kawaki pulled himself back and away from that glorious mouth with a grunt.</p><p>"That's what you want, isn't it?"</p><p>"Please." Boruto begged softly.</p><p>Kawaki wouldn't deny him, especially not with him asking so nicely- it really did things to him. He moved and flipped Boruto onto his front, grabbing his hips and forcing him up onto his knees. His body was shivering in his arousal and Boruto was in no better condition. He moved his cock to Boruto's entrance, hoping it was wet enough. He watched Boruto's expression carefully as his dick prodded his entrance teasingly. He wouldn't hurt him. They did it more than often enough that he didn't have to prep him, Boruto was loose enough. However, he had to take it nice and slow as he adjusted.</p><p>"You like it, don't you?" Kawaki breathed, not needing an answer because he already knew.</p><p>Boruto's only response was a loud moan and him backing his ass up against Kawaki, wanting more. He always wanted all he could get and Kawaki was more than willing to give it to him. As soon as Boruto had adjusted, he moved faster, harder, filling him to the brim. His thrusts continued at a steady pace as he leaned forward, reaching under Boruto to grab hold of his cock.</p><p>The sound of his moans only made Kawaki give it his all and that in turn made Boruto louder. Kawaki's hand stroked Boruto's aching member repeatedly, focusing more on the head of his cock than his shaft. Boruto's hands gripped tight into the covers and he buried his face in them as he grew even louder. Every twitch and throb of his cock was known to Kawaki, he knew all too well what Boruto was feeling, and how much he could take before he had to come.</p><p>Being that he didn't want to mess up the sheets, Kawaki pulled out and removed his hand to flip Boruto back onto his back. He groaned at the sudden movement and whimpered at the loss of Kawaki, but Kawaki was quick to enter him once again.</p><p>"Feel good?" Kawaki asked, voice deep and seductive enough to have Boruto convulsing. He was too far gone to respond, but Kawaki understood. That's just how he wanted him anyway. "You're so ready to come, aren't you?"</p><p>A broken moan escaped Boruto as Kawaki's hand returned to his cock, rubbing him good as he thrusted deeply into him, his movements slowing a bit as they both grew closer to climaxing. Kawaki was so ready to come, and just as eager to watch Boruto come as well, that he had no intention of riding it out. The sooner, the better.</p><p>"Close?" Kawaki breathed, even though he already knew. He could feel it, he could see it in his face. "I am." He admitted after a moment, using his words to drag Boruto even closer to his orgasm-to make him moan even louder. He succeeded, being awarded with both. "Come for me."</p><p>That was one order Boruto would never refuse. He came, wailing incoherently as his seed shot out, coating his own stomach and Kawaki's hand. His body shook, convulsing over and over as Kawaki stroked him through his orgasm, his thrusts picking up once more. He was right behind him though, finding his own release while he panted out words that were unintelligible, even to him.</p><p>"Shit." He cursed when he finally began coming back to his senses and he removed his hand from Boruto's softening cock and pulled out of him slowly.</p><p>His eyes moved to Boruto's face and he stiffened at finding him already knocked out. Kawaki's jaw tensed in annoyance before he shook his head and then laughed. So typical. He really hoped Boruto would never get this drunk again-and he was damn sure going to give him a hard time about it when the morning came. For now though, he'd get them both cleaned up and snuggle up to him. They were both tired after a long day, but Boruto had worked his ass off.</p><p>He may have ended up passing out after all, but it wasn't until they'd both came together in bliss. So really, how could Kawaki be mad?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>